


Schnapps

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: rps 勿上升真人一个疑似醉酒(？)的天天酒精过敏者和过度摄入酒精者在路灯底下打了个啵Schnapps=杜松子酒全文唯一cp向剧情：亲了一下





	Schnapps

羽生结弦在夜晚的街灯下给了金博洋一个吻。

他们一同留在异国的酒店里。也许是机票订得迟了，没法在比赛结束后就回国，金博洋卧在酒店的白色床单上长舒一口气，他觉得权当放上一天假也不错。

他打开房间的门向外看，酒店的走廊上已经空无一人，同一层的选手几乎都离开了。走廊里昏昏的暖黄色光线照着繁复花纹的暗红色地毯，他眨了眨眼，不由得想起一些恐怖故事。

事实上没有——他不住在走廊开头或尽头的地方，门牌号码里没有4没有6也没有13，离电梯还有着一段距离。金博洋对自己摇摇头，正想关上门缩回房间里，尽头的房门忽然打开，一颗脑袋从门里探出来。

“……”金博洋一震，两个伸出房门的脑袋在空旷的走廊里脸对脸互相凝视。过了两秒钟，他终于看清了——那是羽生结弦。

对方似乎也被一出房间就看见走廊里一颗头的事实震惊了，愣愣地盯着自己看。这种时候应该怎么办？证明自己是活的？笑一下？…也太恐怖了。金博洋迅速运用了自己的同理心，想象了一下房门里的人头对自己笑的情景，于是他决定收回自己的脑袋，整个人走出房间。

"…Hi?"

羽生结弦也走了出来，默默地抬起一只手挥了挥。

可能是被刚才的场面吓到还没缓过来。金博洋在脑内检索出了关于羽生选手在酒店里看见鬼后跑去和staff一起睡的信息，想想这也是人之常情，一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。

一个中国人和一个日本人是如何用英语搭上话然后一起走出了酒店门的呢，金博洋不太能清晰地回想起来。他只觉得酒店走廊的昏黄灯光在他眼前晕开一片，把什么都模糊了；羽生结弦灿烂的笑颜此刻分外明晰，两个人裹紧的厚外套碰到一起发出摩擦的细微响声。他们要去做什么？喝酒吗？——那么这位酒精过敏的冠军先生显然是疯了。但他觉得这个主意不错。暖黄的光融开在夜色里了，金博洋感到一切都不很真实。

他们在北欧夜晚的街道上走。高纬度地区的冬季天黑得极早，此时夜色更是浓得泡进水里也化不开一分。路灯的光芒给浓墨似的黑夜染上一点暖意，没有人说话，金博洋也觉得挺好。他愿意这样走上一整夜。

就在他这么想了的下一秒，羽生结弦开口了：“你想去什么地方吗？博洋。”

“呃……”金博洋被问得猝不及防，赶忙绞尽脑汁转换语言，“我没有什么特别想去的…你要去哪里吗？”

他没有再叫羽生结弦的名字。他叫的是博洋，也许是单一个金字听起来有点怪。金博洋想，那么我应该叫他结弦，但又显得太亲昵。他对这种关系的平衡有微妙的执著，干脆放弃了研究如何称呼对方的想法。

羽生结弦回过头来眯着眼睛笑了，街灯的光刚好洒落在他头顶，在金博洋看来好像镀上了一层光晕。他笑得金博洋不明所以，正懵着，羽生又说：“嗯，那博洋就跟我走吧。”

跟我走吧…我们去巴黎铁塔，我们去布拉格桥下？？金博洋惊了一惊，努力止住自己脑内的抖音歌曲联播，点点头。那人就笑得更开了，鼻子都皱起来，活像抱了好几块金牌回家似的。然后他迈开脚步向前走去，金博洋跟在后面，手在外套口袋里握紧。

他觉得自己抓到了什么东西。

他们坐在羽生找到的那家店里聊天。夹杂着英文和肢体语言和显示翻译的屏幕传递，藏着小声几句中文和日语的交流意外地让人感觉顺利，灯光下的卡座里没人在意时间是否流动，即使他们抬眼就能看见翻译软件界面上方跳动的数字。金博洋点了酒，酒精过敏者则冷静地抿着果汁。他有了些醉意，脑内的胡思乱想就开始脱缰野狗似的不断乱窜——比方说，现在两个人面对面坐着的场景让他想到一个词——

相亲。

羽生结弦诧异地看着对面的年轻人忽然间呛得咳嗽起来，推过桌面上的温柠檬水，青年接过来喝了一口，摆手示意自己没事。可能真不该再喝酒了，金博洋想。然而此刻微妙的氛围压迫着他，当他把自己的那杯柠檬水喝完之后，他不再被允许去要一杯新的什么东西——也许是他自己失去了勇气。总之在羽生结弦面前他不是太自在，如果你的偶像兼竞争对手此刻就坐在你面前，你也不会自在到哪里去的。这是人类习性之一，金博洋试图在内心摆脱“怂”的罪名。

所以他只好小口小口地啜饮着自己最开始点的那杯酒。每次喝少一点的话酒劲儿可能不那么大，他安慰自己。Schnapps也许是款烈酒，到底是什么呢？

“Schnapps：荷兰产的杜松子酒；烈酒。”

“……”金博洋对着百度页面翻了个白眼，恨不得抡起冰刀套给几十分钟前瞎点单的自己来一下子。

“博洋？”对面那人已经沉默了一阵子，摆弄着手机不知看见了什么，面部表情异常精彩纷呈。羽生结弦出声唤他，金博洋吓了一跳。

“啊，我没事——”是他听不大明白的中文。羽生眨了眨眼睛，看到金博洋在茫然一瞬后又迅速切换了语言，“I'm OK!”不同于之前赛季的大背头，因为在酒店里呆着，临时决定出来金博洋就没上发胶，刘海软软地搭在额头上平添几分奶气。羽生没忍住笑了起来，金博洋不明所以，也咧起嘴露出颗虎牙。他带些棕色的头发铺上一层暖意，雪白的虎牙泛起光泽，眼睛眯得细长。

博洋这样非常的……可爱。羽生结弦在心里说，就像他看见pooh或者是充满稚气的小孩子时所说的那样。尽管这个词似乎并不适用于一个成年男性，但他本人常常被fan们这样赞美，他知道金博洋也是。

于是金博洋重新上线，对话接续上，他们走出店门的时候已经到了深夜的时间。杯底遗留的一层酒液在灯下闪着光，金博洋还是把它喝完了，大概是在不知不觉间。他感觉眼皮直打架，远处的路灯泛成摄像机里的光圈，如果他是一个人的话，著名花滑运动员今夜就会成为路边躺倒的醉汉了，金博洋想，幸好羽生结弦在。他认识路。他没想到不是羽生的话他根本就不会大半夜跑到这种地方来喝自己不认识的酒。

羽生结弦想来扶金博洋，遭到了醉酒者独立自主的拒绝“我自己可以走”。他只得跟在金博洋身后以防他摔倒，这个人现在走起路来不很稳当，穿着长外套以微小的幅度左摇右晃，活像只帝企鹅。帝企鹅抱起来感觉应当很好，软乎乎的，还暖和。

——现在酒味也能影响自己吗？羽生结弦一时受到了来自自己跳脱思维的惊吓。虽然他们并不是没有拥抱过…然而抛开赛场上的身份的却还没有过。他们私下里几乎不怎么接触。今天是他主动邀请金出来的，好像仅仅是因为他想这么做。

当他意识到自己在做什么，他不由开始审视自己，考虑一些其他的事情。他放慢了脚步，视野里是金的背影。他走路还是有点晃。

金博洋似乎注意到身后的人离自己越来越远了，他转过身，在一盏路灯下停下来。橘黄色的光将他从头浇到脚。

“羽生！”他喊，随后笑了起来。

羽生回神应了一声，向下一盏，也是金博洋所在的那一盏灯快步走去。但金博洋好像没打算继续走了，他还在那儿站着，笑得眯起的眼睛直望进羽生的眼睛里。那是双很漂亮的眼睛。

羽生结弦决定放弃关于自身行动的思考。

他吻了金博洋，很轻又很快地，就像是在吻一片顷刻融化的雪花，一个瞬间破碎的肥皂泡。也许只是嘴唇触碰了一下而已——也许只是他走太快了，没能刹住车而导致的一场意外。

金博洋好像没感觉到什么，茫茫然地对着他眨眼睛，透露出一丝“你这人咋回事愣不拉几的还不快走”的疑问。他拍了拍金博洋，带点试探和做了贼的心虚：“博洋，走吧，回酒店。”偷窃的受害者点了头转身继续往前走，嘴里小声地用中文念叨着他听不清的话。

天啊。一直到他们回到酒店，羽生结弦心里都只有这一句感叹，尽管他不知道自己在感叹什么。他小心地观察着金博洋，幸好后者看起来对刚才的事故毫无知觉。

他们一同上了楼，然后在走廊里很正常地告了别，各自回到房间。他们会洗漱，整理好行李，上床睡觉，第二天起床去搭飞机回到他们应该回的地方。也许会再在走廊里见上一面，不过也只是一面罢了。关上房门的金博洋这样想着，感到有些头晕。他不该点那杯酒的。

那他该获得一个吻吗？

金博洋猛灌了几口蜂蜜水就当是解酒，按了按太阳穴，蹲在地上，像是恶狠狠地报复什么一般地把金黄色的小熊压进行李箱里。他不知道为什么它会落在自己表演结束时的冰面，也不知道为什么把它带了回来——他只是想这么做。关上行李箱，他站起身来，长长地吸了一口气。

第二天早晨，当金博洋拖着行李箱出门的时候，羽生结弦恰好打开了房间的门探出来。看见金博洋，他又眉开眼笑起来，张开手试图给他一个拥抱的样子。金博洋拉起箱子走过去，腾出的一只手放到对方背上，就像他们平时在赛后所做的。

“下次见。”羽生结弦在他耳边说。

“下次见。”金博洋说，“谢谢你。”

他们沉默了片刻，羽生似乎不是很能理解他突如其来的道谢的含义。金博洋拍了拍对方的背，稍微松开一点拥抱，给他一个灿烂的笑容。可能他会当这作回礼。

无所谓该不该，他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己最喜欢的一篇文 然而是被屏最多次的  
> 老福特针对我 唉(  
> lofter id：5alover  
> 欢迎来找我玩！


End file.
